1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser cutting apparatus, and more particularly to a laser cutting apparatus suitable for making a cutting groove into a die-manufacturing plywood used during the production of package boxes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a die for manufacturing boxes is constructed in such a manner that a cutting groove is formed in a plywood, and a cutting knife is fixedly inserted into the cutting groove. Thus, the width of the cutting groove must be precisely processed to correspond to the thickness of the cutting knife, and an excellently precise laser cutting apparatus is employed to make the cutting groove. However, due to the difference of almost all plywood in quality, the width of the cutting groove is liable to be out of a standard dimension. For this reason, a worker measures the cutting width one by one to suspend the cutting-off operation in case of recognizing a portion having a misapplied dimension, which is a very troublesome job. As an ordinary method for checking the cutting width of the plywood, the cutting groove is directly fitted with the cutting knife or measured by a scale ruler. These methods for checking the cutting width require the worker to continuously watch out the cutting width, thereby wasting manpower and time. Moreover, the accuracy of examination is lowered owing to the manual operation.